


"Have You Seen The...Oh."

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Thomas is delayed in a meeting and comes home to find James has started without him, so he takes the matter well in hand.





	"Have You Seen The...Oh."

“James?” Thomas calls up the stairs. He had thought he was in the garden, having tea, but when he looks out upon the veranda, Miranda is there alone, quite contentedly lost in a book.

He makes his way upstairs, heading for the bedroom.

“James, have you seen the….” He forgets what he was about to ask at the sight that confronts him. “…Oh.”

James is sprawled out upon the bed wearing only his shirt, head thrown back against the pillows, one hand clenched tight on the headboard above his head, the other moving steadily between his legs.

He freezes at the sight of Thomas in the doorway, a heated flush rising along his cheekbones.

“Is this what you get up to when I get delayed in a meeting?” Thomas’s voice deepens. He’d thought of fucking James all morning, of returning home to him and pressing him down upon this very bed, covering his neck with biting kisses until James arches up against him needy and aching.

And now he finds, James is well ahead of him, two long fingers buried inside himself, as though he couldn’t wait for Thomas’s cock.

James flushes, pulling his fingers out. “I’m sorry…I was…” He closes his eyes, like that will save him.

Thomas starts removing his coat. “Tell me what you were thinking of.” He sets his coat over a chair and unbuttons his waistcoat, leaving him in his shirt and breeches.

“I was….” James casts about for something to say, but comes up with nothing.

“Tell me.” Thomas commands, coming over to the bed.

“Thomas.” James’s words fade as Thomas touches him.

He trails a hand down James’s cock and James shudders. He’s close but Thomas is confident he can make James last until he wants him to come, until he allows him to.

“Turn over.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” Thomas says. “I _told_ you my intentions after the meeting, and here you are, flagrantly ignoring them.”

James grumbles but he rolls over, giving Thomas a perfect view of his magnificent bare backside.

“Hands above your head.”

“What are you going to do?”

Thomas waits, and slowly James raises his arms.

Thomas reaches for James’s discarded stockings on the floor. He believes they will do nicely for binding James’s wrists and they do. He ties them firmly to the bedposts and steps back.

He pulls James’s shirt up to reveal his back, tracing his fingertip down the curve of his spine.

He pauses when he reaches James’s ass.

“What were you thinking of?”

James’s shoulders broaden as he takes a deep breath and then releases it. “I was thinking of you. Of the other day when you said you wanted to suck me under the dinner table.” He twists slightly in his bonds. “Is this really necessary?”

“Continue.”

“And then your messenger arrived to say you were going to be delayed, and I was frustrated and I didn’t wait. I’m sorry, but, I couldn’t.”

“I understand your frustration.” Thomas murmurs.

And then he brings his hand firmly down upon James’s backside.

James grunts, hips rocking forward against the bed sheets. It must be torture for his cock, and Thomas intends it to be. He does it again.

James’s breath comes in uneven pants, his pale back flushing beautifully as Thomas spanks him again, and his ass, oh lord, his ass.

The first time Thomas took hold of him, cupping his cheeks with his hands and drawing James closer, James had made the most delightful sound. Thomas personally enjoys brushing his hands over James’s ass whenever he gets the chance, because the reactions are so satisfying. He’d never known James could give such a variety of dirty looks.

He pauses, gazing down at James, before he gives him one final smack.

“I take it, the meeting didn’t go well?” James turns his head to ask.

“We can talk about that later.” Thomas murmurs, touching one hand to James’s slightly reddened cheek, and then dipping along the cleft of his ass.

“Thomas!” James squirms, and that gives Thomas a delightful idea.

He steps back and removes his own boots and stockings as well, before settling back on the bed between James’s spread thighs. He nudges them further apart with his hands.

“What are you doing?”

“Hold still.” Thomas murmurs and licks across his hole.

“Jesus _fuck_.”

There’s a profane sort of enjoyment in hearing blasphemous filth fall out of James’s mouth in response to Thomas’s tongue. Possibly he should feel guilty at hearing James swear like this, but he doesn’t. He loves it with his whole being.

He strokes James’s balls, licking across them before returning to his hole, slightly pinked from James’s  own fingers, and more than ready for Thomas, but he wants to make James moan so Thomas licks him again, before pressing his tongue directly inside.

“Fuck, Thomas,” James squirms. “How can you… _Thomas_ , jesus.” He’s panting louder now, thighs taut with tension as Thomas fucks him with his tongue.

Thomas slides a hand underneath him to find his cock dripping across the bedclothes.

“You’re making quite the mess, aren’t you?” Thomas says in a conversational tone.

“Stop talking, damn you.” James whimpers.

He presses his face back between James’s thighs, licking and sucking, until James is begging, pushing back against his mouth with wild abandonment.

Thomas loves this, loves the smell of James’s musk, the taste of his body, the feel of him, he slides his hands along James’s thighs, cupping his cheeks, laying James even more bare to lick along his cleft, reducing James to a trembling, panting figure of a man, begging for him to “Fucking finish it already, christ in heaven.”

“Such profane vulgarity.” Thomas whispers against his hole, licking his tight rim. “Imagine if I did this to you in a church.”

James fucking whimpers against the pillows. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Thomas cups his balls, stroking them, making James gasp.

He pushes his tongue further inside him, seeing that certain spot that will make James surrender utterly. When he finds it, he strokes his tongue over it, reveling in the heat of James’s body.

“Thomas, _Thomas_.”

Thomas reaches around once more and clasps James’s shaft in his hands.

James gasps and thrusts frenziedly into his palm, still pressing back against Thomas’s tongue. His body jerks in agonized surrender, and then he lies still, panting upon the bed.

Thomas finally sits up and unties James’s wrists, dropping the stockings to the floor. 

James rolls over and stares up at him with dazed eyes. “Did you really just do that?”

“Did you not enjoy it?” Thomas asks innocently.

James slides a hand around the back of his neck, drawing him down for a kiss. “I think you know exactly how much I enjoyed it.” 

His cheeks are still flushed and his backside still pinked. He will remember this for the rest of the day, and well into tomorrow. And that, Thomas thinks, kissing James in a satisfied manner, is all he wants. For James to be as lost in him as he is in James.


End file.
